


Want

by Bookman230



Category: K-On!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookman230/pseuds/Bookman230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui <em>really</em> wants to kiss Ritsu. A short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

Sometimes, Yui really, really wants to kiss Ritsu.

Okay, that’s more like all the time.

But sometimes she _especially_ really really wants to kiss Ritsu. Like when Yui sets up a joke and without hesitation, without any preparation, Ritsu’s there, finishing it with her, somehow knowing exactly where Yui is going when so many people don’t. Or when Ritsu is playing the drums and is wild and relaxed and free and controlled and _perfect_ , and when she’s done puts on her realest, biggest, most beautiful grin that Yui just wants to fall into. Or when Ritsu’s feeling brave and showy and parades Yui around school, arm around her waist, like Yui’s something to be proud of. Or when they play together, or when Ritsu plays with her pencil in class, or is feeling bad and needs emergency kisses to cheer her up, or when she looks at Yui and just… smiles, a tiny, happy smile that may not be as big as Ritsu’s grins but is just as beautiful and valuable because it’s _Ritsu’s_ , and for some reason Ritsu thinks _Yui_ deserves to see it, or when-

Yui just really, really wants to kiss Ritsu.

 


End file.
